Возьми меня с собой, пожалуйста
by TuttaL
Summary: О решениях касаемо дальнейших планов банды школы 118, которые ребятам предстоит озвучить перед последними школьными каникулами. Перевод с английского "Please, Take Me With You" автора Polkahotness (id:3059656).


Никогда не думала, что Арнольд решит уехать для поступления в лётное училище. Черт, даже Джеральдо от него этого не ожидал. Когда наша куратор, миссис Форгельсон (также известная как миссис «Подделывальщица», прослывшая таковой за проставление фальшивых подписей старшеклассникам, чтобы они разделались с дисциплиной и стали более «скооперированными») каким-то странным образом вовлекла нас в разговор о нашем «будущем», у Джеральда чуть глаза из орбит не вылезли, когда Арнольд заговорил. Я хочу сказать, было странно услышать это от него, когда мы были в коридоре один на один, но когда он вот так сказал это перед всеми, это почти стало казаться какой-то глупой шуткой.

Но обо всем по порядку.

Была пятница, и, что гораздо более приятно — пятница перед весенними каникулами, так что все были довольно взбудораженные. Стинк-о и Сид болтали о какой-то «горячей поездке» вместе с Игги, и Юджин, посмеявшись над этой идеей, похвастался приобретением себе и его лучшей-подруге-навеки Шине билетов на мюзикл «Крысы», о котором он говорил класса с четвертого. У Кёрли была затея поехать в Италию на осле? Честно говоря, я не особо вникала. Лайла уезжала повидаться с близкими из Плезантвиля (очень подходяще), а Гарольд вместе с Пэтти собирался отправиться на соревнования «Рестлингмания» (и я была готова выкрасть у него билеты). И, само собой, каждый был осведомлен, что родителей Ронды не будет в городе, чем она и воспользуется для проведения девичника с ночевкой, на котором я присутствовать, конечно, не буду. В конечном итоге, эти каникулы волновали всех, кроме Шляповолосого, Репоголового и меня.

Со всеми этими своими планами на ближайшее будущее все обитали в своих собственных мирках, покуда миссис Ф. по внутренней связи не оповестила нас о каком-то спонтанном собрании или что-то вроде того.

Мы с Фиби обменялись взглядами, когда в объявлении было сообщено, что мероприятие совпадает с нашим уроком на тему «Будущее и вы», который, разумеется, также был идеей миссис Ф.

О, да, из миссис Форгельсон они прям били ключом.

— Интересно, что будет на этот раз, — гадал Юджин, шагая вниз по коридору Хиллвудской Высшей школы в направлении спортивного зала, где и должна была проходить ассамблея. — Может быть, они наконец снова установят снаружи качели!

— Батюшки! Да этого не бывало с тех пор, пока Хиллвудская Высшая была еще началкой!

— Пожалуй, тут ты прав, Сид.

— И все же, какой придурок будет устанавливать качели в _высшей_ школе, Юджин? — я глянула на него, всезнающе приподняв бровь.

— Хельга, не стоит принижать мечты других, неважно, насколько мала вероятность их осуществления. Юджин имеет право на свои мысли, как и ты.

— Да, да, Фибс. Давай просто пойдем на это собрание и посмотрим, сбудутся ли все мечты нашего Мистера «Счастье».

— Итак, дети, телефоны убрали в сторону, или я с радостью их конфискую. Мисс Ллойд… Мы обе знаем, как я жажду обзавестись новеньким Blackberry. Убрать! Сейчас же!

Мы с легкостью заполнили спортзал, и не скажешь, что в выпускных клаcсах больше сотни учеников. Мои глаза машинально сканировали зал в поисках знакомой продолговатой головы и не прошло и минуты, как я потеряла след Фиби и остальных из нашей банды, с кем я пришла. Стоя на цыпочках (как будто это сыграло бы какую-то роль с моим ростом чуть меньше шести футов), я рассматривала верхний ряд скамеек, как вдруг ощутила горячее дыхание позади моей шеи, и вот я уже стояла на ступнях целиком, стиснув зубы. Съёжившись, я развернулась, чтобы обнаружить ни кого иного как Брейни, глядящего прямо на меня с глупой улыбочкой на лице.

— Эм… Привет.

— Брейни, — я с силой оттолкнула его, — отвали! Проклятье! Тебе знакомо такое понятие как «личное пространство»? — я тут же принялась выискивать место, чтобы сесть где-нибудь подальше от этого пресмыкающегося, и закричала: — Шевелись, шевелись! Не видишь, я иду? Прочь с дороги!

— Хельга! Хельга, сюда! — раздался над толпой голос Фиби, и, оглянувшись назад, я увидела, что она заняла мне место рядом с Джеральдом и Арнольдом, который мне улыбался.

 _Помни, у тебя есть ноги, Хельга. Важно использовать их, когда тебя кто-то зовет! Да поторопись!_

Я протиснулась сквозь толпу и села по другую сторону от Арнольда, чтобы сидеть с краю скамьи.

— Привет, Хельга. Ты вроде… в хорошем настроении.

— Отстань, Волосатик. Мне пришлось торчать весь день на этих уроках…

— Хочешь сказать, как и всем нам?

— Джеральдо. Разве я с тобой разговариваю? — он нахмурился, после чего снова сосредоточил свое внимание на Фиби, так что я смогла продолжить.

— Как я и сказала, я сидела весь день на уроках в ожидании того момента, когда смогу убраться из этой дыры для куда более важных дел, а теперь мы все должны торчать здесь и смотреть, как миссис Ф. пытается скорешиться с нами. Да это несоизмеримо хуже, чем обычные уроки.

— Уверен, не у тебя одной есть планы после школы, Хельга. К тому же, собрание обещает пройти не так уж плохо, — он улыбнулся и поправил рукава своей клетчатой рубашки, надетой на его плечи поверх футболки.

 _Божечки, он великолепен. Ему так идет эта рубашка, что мне хочется…_

— Хельга?

— Что? — я с мгновение сердито смотрела на него, пока из микрофона не раздался голос миссис Ф., сменившись резким, высоким звуком, от которого все вжались в свои сидения.

— Ой! Простите за это, родные! Что ж, начнем! Я подумала, что будет замечательно провести последние два школьных часа перед весенними каникулами здесь, в спортивном зале, всем вместе!

Все недовольно охнули.

— Звучит не слишком-то воодушевленно! — усмехнулась она своей собственной шутке и продолжила. — Итак, сегодня мы поговорим о будущем.

— Как мы можем говорить о будущем, если оно еще не наступило? Я в замешательстве! — выкрикнул Гарольд, и несколько человек хохотнули после такого вопроса.

— Что ж, Гарольд, мы будем говорить о _твоем_ будущем.

— Моем? Почему мы не можем поговорить о будущем Стинки?

— А почему мы должны говорить про мое, Гарольд? Дается мне, мы должны говорить о будущем Фиби, раз уж она самая умная среди наших классов.

— Стинки, Гарольд, под «вашим будущим» миссис Форгельсон подразумевает, что мы будем обсуждать планы на будущее каждого из нас, такие как возможные колледжи или выбор профессии, — прояснила Фиби, и миссис Ф. одарила ее благодарной улыбкой.

— Спасибо, Фиби. А теперь…

— Но что, если я не собираюсь идти в колледж?

— Гарольд, достаточно. У тебя будет шанс рассказать о своих планах на будущее, когда мы до этого дойдем. Сейчас, как я и сказала, мы поговорим о том, куда каждый из вас направит свою жизнь. Вы все молоды, и весь мир у ваших ног, поэтому это лучшее время, чтобы поговорить о таких вещах.

Я чувствовала, как раздражение разрастается под моей кожей, а кровь начинает закипать. Я ненавижу разговоры о своем будущем. Я знала, куда хотели отправить меня Мириам и Боб; куда угодно, лишь бы оставаться в непосредственной близости от их драгоценной Ольги.

Да и вообще, зачем всем знать, куда я собираюсь поступать? Единственным человеком, которому я хотела бы об этом сообщить, был…

— Да, Арнольд?

— Мы будем говорить… всем, куда мы хотим отправиться и чем заниматься?

— Ну да, всем. Это проблема?

Арнольд бегло оглядел все уставившиеся на него лица в зале, остановившись на моем.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — он взглянул на свои колени и я заметила, что Джеральд наградил его долгим подозрительным взглядом.

— Сейчас я разобью вас на группы в соответствии с местоположением.

Я закатила глаза и, переведя взгляд на Фиби, шепотом сказала:

— Здесь как будто вся наша банда, а, Фибс?

Она улыбнулась и я вздохнула, заметив, что они с Джеральдом держатся за руки.

Это уже третий раз, когда они снова вместе. Пожалуй, я не могу ее винить; кроме этого Шляповолосого она ни на кого не смотрит, и я знаю, каково это.

Я посмотрела на Арнольда, его взгляд по-прежнему был сосредоточен на его руках, лежащих у него на коленях.

 _Я знаю, каково это._

— Юджин, уверен, у тебя большие мечты.

— Это не мечты, Стинки. Меня приняли в Американскую Музыкально-драматическую Академию еще в начале года! И это означает, что я еду в Нью-Йорк!

— А ты не боишься, что получишь травму или типа того? — с издевкой спросил кто-то.

— Или что тебя ограбят? Я слышал, там частенько такое случается… — раздалось еще одно бормотание.

— Конечно, нет, ребята. Даже если вдруг так и случится, полагаю, я буду в порядке, — улыбнулся он и усмехнулся сам себе. — То есть, как будто этого раньше со мной не случалось!

Вся наша группа «укала» и ахала во время рассказа Юджина о получении письма о зачислении и комментариях о его видео-прослушивании. Шина, сидевшая позади него, засияла, видя его таким счастливым. Прекрасно осведомленная о его предпочтениях, она не могла отделаться от увлечения им с тех пор, как они стали дружить. Мне было жаль бедную девушку, она была так сфокусирована на Юджине, что никогда не замечала парнишку, что сидел за ней на уроке гончарного мастерства. Все кроме нее знали, что Рику она нравится, но он ее попросту не интересовал.

— Юджин, какая замечательная история, и я знаю, что все желают тебе всего наилучшего в осуществлении твоей мечты! Ты очень талантливый, уверена, что Бродвэй ухватится за тебя в мгновение ока! — расхваливала его миссис Ф., пока мы перешептывались между собой. Арнольд сидел молча почти все время, а когда я или Джеральд пытались привлечь его внимание, он просто качал головой или кивал, словно глубоко задумавшись.

Мои мысли крутились вокруг того, о чем он, вероятнее всего, мог думать.

 _Что, если он хочет услышать лишь историю Лайлы? Что, если они собрались уехать из Хиллвуда вместе, чтобы пожениться? Неа, Арнольд слишком умный для такого. Он не будет портить себе жизнь, женившись сразу после школы. То есть, кто вообще сейчас так делает, не проще ли просто жить вместе? Если, конечно, Лайла не беременна. Нет, она слишком хорошая-прехорошая, чтобы совершить что-то столь безответственное, да и Арнольд не то чтобы ринется съезжаться лишь бы разделить с девушкой одну постель. Он ведь рассудительный парень. Так благородно с его стороны уважать девушку настолько всеобъемлюще и быть уверенным, что не пересекает ничьи границы. Как я надеюсь, что однажды, даже после того, как мы выпустимся из школы и будем жить отдельными друг от друга жизнями, он заключит меня в свои объятия и признается в своих глубочайше сокрытых секретах и чувствах, которые, я надеюсь, когда-нибудь смогу показать безо всяких глупых оправданий, почему…_

— А что насчет тебя, Хельга?

— … А?

— Твои планы на будущее после выпуска? Что ты собираешься делать?

Я вздохнула и помотала головой.

— А какая разница?

Фиби несильно толкнула меня локтем, и я слегка поморщилась, ощутив взгляды всей группы, прикованные ко мне.

— Хельга, мы все должны поделиться. Это часть упражнения.

— Давай, Патаки. Не может же все быть _настолько_ плохо.

— Хельга, даже если у тебя нет планов на будущее, возможно, мы сможем помочь тебе определиться с выбором пути. В конце концов, есть колледж здесь, в Хиллвуде…

— Я не останусь здесь.

— Тогда что ты собираешься делать? Уверена, ты не будешь просто скитаться без образования.

— Нет. Не буду.

— Тогда какие у тебя планы, Хельга?

 _Какие у тебя планы, какие у тебя планы. Это звучит будто жужжание маленькой назойливой мошки, что всюду меня преследует._

— Я устала от этого вопроса и устала от того, что я обязана иметь на него ответ! — я открыла глаза и увидела изумленно глядящую на меня группу людей. Ронда скрестила руки на груди и смастерила самодовольную улыбку на своем идеально накрашенном лице.

— Я знала. Я так и знала, что у нее в самом деле нет никаких планов. Я хочу сказать, что она вовсе не Ольга.

— И что это значит, Принцесса? — я буквально выплевывала слова в ее сторону.

— О, ничего. Просто то, что она удачно распорядилась своей жизнью, разве нет? Вышла замуж за богатого доктора, которого она повстречала во время своей поездки в Афины с миссией помощи в приюте для бездомных, и защитила звание кандидата наук в Гарварде. Не знаю насчет _тебя_ , Хельга, но это не выглядит так, будто ты хотя бы наполовину подготовлена к жизни, как она на момент окончания школы.

Лайла бросила на Ронду быстрый обеспокоенный взгляд, и вдруг заговорил Арнольд.

— Ронда, а вот это было вовсе не обязательно.

— Она же _Патаки_. Все, что я хочу сказать…

— Достаточно, мисс Ллойд. А теперь я хочу, чтобы вы изви…

— Не нужно извинений, миссис Ф. Думаю, Ронда и так горда собой. А теперь, если вы меня извините, я смогу пропустить этот урок или кусок еще какого-нибудь дерьма, которое наша Принцесса пожелает швырнуть мне в лицо, — я отсалютовала группе. — Сайонара.

Развернувшись на пятках, я буквально выбежала из зала с влажными глазами. Не успела я пройти в коридор, как услышала, что кто-то бежит вслед за мной, и пронзивший воздух в зале голос Лайлы:

— Ронда, это так жестоко. Даже Хельга не заслуживает такого унижения. Уверена, ты очень задела ее чувства.

— «Даже», а? — пробормотала я, приблизившись к уставившейся на меня кирпичной стене коридора. — Я просто вторая во всех смыслах Патаки. Как будто это вообще имеет значение. Скоро я уеду в Школу Искусств Институт Чикаго. И пока я буду вдали от тебя, мой принц... — мне больше не нужен был медальон с его милым и участливым лицом. — Может, это и к лучшему. Лучше забыть Хиллвуд. Лучше забыть те…

— Хельга?

— …бя?

— Школа Искусств Институт Чикаго, м? — Арнольд улыбнулся и взглянул на меня почти понимающе.

— Ах, да? А тебе-то что, приятель? Ты-то наверняка махнешь так же далеко, только в другом направлении.

Мое тело напряглось в надежде, что он опровергнет это, пока я машинально стирала слезы, успевшие скатиться по моим щекам.

— Да, это так.

Я ошеломленно взглянула на него, и он решил пояснить.

— Слушай, я не хотел вот так всем говорить. Я даже Джеральду пока не сказал, и кажется… неправильным сообщить не ему первому.

— Сообщить что, Репоголовый? Что ты поедешь в Гуам? — усмехнувшись, я скрестила руки.

— Я отправлюсь учиться в лётную школу.

— Ч-что?

Челюсть моя, вероятно, сейчас валялась на полу.

— Просто, когда я был маленьким, дедушка всегда рассказывал мне истории о моих родителях, как героически они поступили по отношению к Зеленоглазым людям, и я мечтал, что летаю вместе с ними. Я думал о том, чтобы полететь в Сан-Лоренцо и найти их. Наверное, эти мысли звучат очень глупо.

— Это не глупо, Арнольд.

Он взглянул на меня почти с благодарностью и пожал плечами.

— Поэтому в последний год я начал много думать о том, чтобы летать по-настоящему. Я узнал, что нужно, чтобы стать пилотом и задумался о том, что это ведь может быть действительно крутой работой, и, быть может, однажды…

— Ты _сможешь_ отправиться в Сан-Лоренцо и отыскать их. Найти Зеленоглазых.

Он несколько раз кивнул и перевел взгляд на свои ноги, засунув руки в карманы.

Арнольд рассказал нам о том, что случилось с его родителями, точнее, что ему было об этом известно, в шестом классе. Нам задали сделать что-то вроде семейного дерева, и Гарольд, будучи, как и всегда, редкостным ослом, стал задирать Арнольда по поводу того, что у него в семейном дереве только бабушка с дедушкой. На следующий день Арнольд пришел с небольшой книгой в обложке и поведал нам главное в этой истории: Зеленоглазые, болезнь, его родители. Все вдруг прояснилось, и с тех пор больше никто не сказал ни слова на эту тему.

Никто _никогда_ не упоминал его родителей.

Даже сам Арнольд.

— Ты не считаешь это глупым, Хельга? — он вцепился взглядом в мои глаза, и я с серьезным выражением лица отрицательно помотала головой.

— Ни одна мечта не глупая, Арнольд.

 _Уж поверь мне._

— Я думаю, школа искусств — отличный вариант для тебя, Хельга, — произнес он, пытаясь снова перевести тему разговора на меня. — Ты всегда была хороша по этой части.

— Да, пожалуй. Я не Ольга, но…

— Но ничего. Ты не Ольга, и я думаю, неправильно все время сравнивать тебя с ней. То, что сказала Ронда, было грубо.

— Это же _Ронда_. Иного я и не ожидала.

Он вздохнул и продолжил:

— Что ты собираешься делать в Чикаго?

— А с чего это тебя так волнует?

— Просто потому что мне не все равно.

Это обезоружило меня. Я почувствовала, как мои ноги подкашиваются, и на миг мне пришлось поймать себя на осознании, что после всех этих лет издевательств над ним безо всякой на то видимой причины, Арнольд Шотмэн все еще заботился обо мне.

— Я…я...

— Хельга, после стольких лет, что мы знаем друг друга, мы до сих пор на стадии заикания?

— М-может быть, Арнольдо, а тебе-то что от этого?

Он помотал головой.

— Ничего, Хельга. Нам лучше вернуться внутрь. Уверен, нас ждут, чтобы мы тоже высказались.

Я глядела на него, пока он разворачивался, чтобы возвратиться к нашему узкому кругу людей, крепко сжала кулаки и, зажмурив глаза, произнесла:

— Писательство.

— М?

— Писательство. Я поступила на факультет писательства. Хочу писать романы и… и п-поэмы.

Он улыбнулся и протянул мне руку.

— Думаю, это хорошая цель, Хельга.

Глядя на его руку, я хотела за нее взяться, и мои пальцы слегка дернулись в порыве сделать это, но, как и всегда, я удержалась от подобных движений.

— Что ты себе позволяешь, Арнольд? Или ты думаешь, что наша маленькая беседа здесь даст тебе право держать меня за руку, когда мы вернемся в зал? Мы что, по-твоему, в подготовишке?

Засмеявшись, он опустил руку и зашагал вместе со мной к нашим товарищам.

— Как скажешь, Хельга.

Когда мы уселись, я заметила уставившуюся на нас с Арнольдом Ронду и послала ей пронзительный взгляд.

— Никаких гипотез, Принцесса.

— Без комментариев, — сказала она и вздернула кверху свой нос, чтобы избежать дальнейшего контакта со мной.

Как будто мне не плевать.

— Спасибо, что снова присоединилась к нам, Хельга. Уверена, Ронда очень сожалеет.

— Неважно, — пробормотала я и уголком глаза завидела улыбающегося Арнольда.

 _Ах, эта улыбка…_

— Итак, Хельга, я смогу понять, если ты не захочешь говорить о своих перспективах. После того, как ты покинула нашу группу, Кёрли озвучил свое желание стать сотрудником зоопарка или профессиональным танцором в Нью-Йоркском балете. Что ты об этом думаешь?

— То, что из него определенно выйдет плохой работник зоопарка, — я усмехнулась и подмигнула ему. Уж ему было хорошо известно, что если бы он и стал хранителем зоопарка, то не сохранил бы там ни единого животного. Ему бы лучше подошла роль самого животного в Диснейском сафари во Флориде.

— Хельга!

— Шучу, миссис Ф.! Он знает, что я просто шучу!

— А теперь я снова спрошу — не желаешь ли ты поделиться с нами своими планами на будущее, Хельга?

Я взглянула на Фиби, которая одарила меня ободряющей улыбкой и показала «палец вверх». Я скользнула взглядом к Арнольду, он привычно улыбался и коротко кивнул мне. Я драматично вздохнула.

— Я поеду в Школу Искусств Институт Чикаго учиться на писателя.

— Ничего себе, Хельга. Это очень амбициозно. И тебя приняли?

— В это что, так трудно поверить? Да, я уже принята. Я хочу стать писателем-новелистом или писать поэмы. Удовлетворены? Вот такие у меня планы.

Я откинулась назад на сидении и скрестила руки на груди, попутно скривившись в сторону Ронды, сидевшей с испытующим выражением лица.

— И как это ты смогла себе это позволить, Хельга? То есть, не похоже, что твоя семья сможет это оплатить, разве нет?

— Ронда. Мой отец — владелец Империи Биперов. Мы, конечно, не так богаты, как Господь Бог или _ты_ , но мои родители приложат все усилия, чтобы отправить меня в колледж. Ольгу они отправили в Гарвард.

— Разве у Ольги не было кучи стипендий?

— Девочки… — попыталась вмешаться миссис Ф.

— У Мисс Совершенство были стипендии. Большое дело. У меня они тоже есть. Так что не задирай слишком высоко свои…

— Девочки! Довольно! Мисс Ллойд, вы немедленно отправитесь в группу мисс Бёрбэн, и это не оговаривается.

— Отлично, — она поднялась, поправила свою мини-юбку и прошла мимо группы в противоположный конец зала. Я не могла удовлетворенно не улыбнуться.

Я видела, как миссис Форгельсон сделала глубокий вдох в попытке успокоиться. Когда она открыла глаза, то улыбнулась и посмотрела на меня.

— Хельга. Я думаю, твои планы — замечательная идея. Я знаю твои способности в этом, — она слегка развернулась на своем сидении и скрестила ноги, глядя на Арнольда, очевидно, ожидавшего своей очереди. — Арнольд? Что насчет тебя? Куда направишься ты?

Я знала, чего все ожидали. Черт подери, _Арнольд_ знал, каким все видят его ответ.

— Я… эм. Я планирую поехать в… э, в… — он прочистил горло и неловко привстал на сидении. — Я отправлюсь в лётную школу, — все глядели на него, будто он сам не ведал, что говорит. — В Дейтона-Бич во Флориде. М-меня приняли недавно.

Я не удержалась от того, чтобы не перевести свое внимание на Джеральда, который выглядел так, будто ему стало худо. Взгляд был почти туманным, и Фиби тихонько толкнула его в колено и спросила, в порядке ли он. Он отрешенно кивнул, Арнольд извиняющеся посмотрел на него, словно желая забрать свои слова обратно.

— О-ого, Арнольд. Что заставило тебя принять такое решение? Это очень… серьезный шаг.

— Я знаю, так и есть. Просто я, пожалуй, с тех самых пор, как себя помню, всегда хотел летать. Так что для меня даже естественно захотеть выучиться на лётчика, — они с Джеральдом обменялись взглядами, и, кажется, тот понял, что было между строк в объяснении Арнольда.

— Что ж, я очень горжусь тобой.

— Будет здорово увидеть и другие места кроме Хиллвуда. Но, — он оглядел Джеральда и сглотнул, — будет тяжело оставлять всех здесь. Я буду по всем вам скучать, — его веки задрожали, и он перевел взгляд на меня, после чего посмотрел на свои ладони, лежащие у него на коленях. — Очень.

Я чувствовала, как Фиби сверлит меня взглядом. Я чувствовала, как ей хочется дотянуться и утешить меня, хоть я и давно предполагала это. Я знала, что _я_ уеду в Чикаго, но, будучи наивной по натуре, я всегда думала, что _он_ будет здесь, в Хиллвуде, когда я вернусь. Я не ожидала, что он тоже уедет в другой штат, будет учиться летать, отправится в Сан-Лоренцо и там влюбится в красивую Зеленоглазую девушку и будет жить долго и счастливо без меня.

Что ж, возможно, последняя часть была преувеличена, но главное в том, что я его больше не увижу. По крайней мере, долгое время.

Я насколько сумела улыбнулась Фиби и бросила взгляд на часы.

— Что ж, кажется, звонок будет с минуты на минуту. Желаю вам всем отличных весенних каникул и _будьте ответственны_. Это означает не пить, не принимать участия в сомнительных вечеринках, — она смотрела прямо на усмехавшегося самому себе Сида, — и никаких наркотиков. Они пустят ваши жизни под откос.

— А вам это по личному опыту известно?

— Сид, не надо меня испытывать. Я говорю серьезно, — зазвенел звонок и миссис Форгельсон крикнула вслед ученикам, толпой ринувшимся к двери навстречу неделе абсолютной свободы. — Увидимся через неделю! Если в течение этого времени у вас возникнут какие-либо вопросы, вы можете прийти в мой кабинет!

Я осталась сидеть, в то время как Фиби быстро пробралась ко мне, села рядом и стала глядеть на меня грустными глазами. Все, что я могла делать, так это смотреть в окно спортзала и наблюдать за проплывающими по небу пушистыми белыми облаками.

 _Такие яркие. Как им повезло — скоро они заберут моего ангела к небу прочь от меня. Дурацкие маленькие облачка…_

Миссис Ф. подошла к Арнольду, легонько похлопала его по спине и что-то сказала ему, но я не расслышала. Да не очень-то и хотелось это слышать. Фиби робко дотронулась до моего плеча.

— Хельга, я знаю, это больно сейчас, но я уверена, что со временем Мороженое перестанет быть…

— Фибс, можешь прекратить использовать прозвище. Как будто теперь есть смысл скрывать это, — я встала, и глаза Фиби расширились, когда она увидела, что я направляюсь к Арнольду и Джеральду, которые не особо-то и разговаривали друг с другом.

— Арнольдо. Нужно поговорить.

— Подождешь минуту, Хельга? Мне надо переговорить с Джеральдом, недолго.

Моей экспрессии поубавилось, а его взгляд и вовсе свел ее на нет. Я не могла даже представить, как тяжело это будет для них. Фиби и я едем в Иллинойс. Хоть она идет в другой колледж, мы все равно будем достаточно близко друг от друга, чтобы видеться время от времени. И, как я слышала, Джеральд уезжает туда, докуда всего несколько часов езды от Хиллвуда, а от Дейтона-Бич во Флориде до Хиллвуда очень далеко.

— Эм, конечно, Репоголовый, — начала я недовольным тоном, но вскоре смягчилась: — Я буду в коридоре.

— Хельга, ты уверена, что это разумное решение? Учебный год еще не закончился. Может быть, лучше будет подождать до выпуска, чтобы признаться ему во всем.

— Фибс, я и раньше в этом признавалась. Почему бы не еще разок?

— Потому что в первый раз он решил, что ты несерьезно.

— Перестань, Фиби! Мы _оба_ знаем, что это все чушь соба…

— И все же, это не считается. Я просто думаю, что лучше будет подождать.

— Спасибо. Верно подмечено.

Она наклонилась, чтобы взять свою сумку, и заметила, что Джеральд с Арнольдом идут в нашу сторону.

— Полагаю, увидимся позже, Хельга. Надеюсь, все пройдет хорошо.

— Спасибо, Фиби, — я коротко улыбнулась ей, она взяла Джеральда под руку, и они принялись тихо разговаривать между собой, направляясь к выходу из школы в машину Джеральда. Я взглянула на Арнольда, в ожидании стоявшего возле меня. — Послушай, Арнольд, я просто хотела сказать, что…

— Как думаешь, я справлюсь с этим? Я имею в виду весь этот переезд в другой штат. Надеюсь, Джеральд не сильно злится.

— Уверена, он будет в порядке, Арнольд, но я должна сказать тебе, что…

— То есть, конечно, я пойму, если он будет злиться. Я ведь покидаю его, после того, как полтора года назад сказал, что останусь в Хиллвуде.

— Я знаю, знаю, и все меняется, но, Арнольд…

Он потер шею, глубоко задумавшись.

— Я просто чувствую, будто бросаю всех, и мне бы не хотелось их никогда разочаровывать. Ведь не то чтобы это было простое решение. Наверное, я пытаюсь сказать, что…

— Арнольд, я…

— Я очень боюсь.

Я уставилась на него, ища в его глазах хоть малейший намек, что мне делать дальше.

 _Быть может, это будет слишком, сказать ему прямо сейчас. Его переполняют эмоции, и он так мило хмурит свои брови… Сконцентрируйся, Хельга! Ты… Ты должна сказать ему. Возможно, это заставит его передумать… Черт подери, сейчас же, СКАЖИ ЕМУ!_

— Прости, Хельга. Что ты хотела сказать?

— Я-я, — я сделала глубокий вдох. _Осторожно..._ — Арнольд, я просто хотела сказать тебе, что…

Он пристально смотрел мне в глаза.

— Я… Для меня много значит, что ты сегодня вышел за мной в коридор после того как Ронда повела себя как стерва.

С мгновение он удивленно глядел на меня.

— О, без проблем, Хельга. Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке. Ронда иногда действительно жестока.

— Да… — я потупила взор словно какая-то неудачница. — И я очень… з-завидую, что ты будешь заниматься чем-то настолько крутым. Ты посмотришь мир как… как, уверена, ты и хотел всегда, и, конечно, как… — я ненадолго замолчала. — … как удалось твоим родителям. Или… То есть, наверно, звучит глупо, я имела в виду…

— Я знаю, что ты имела в виду, Хельга, — его лицо озарилось улыбкой. — Спасибо.

— Не стоит благодарности, Арнольд.

 _Действительно, не стоит…_

— Это все?

— Д-да.

— Наверное, увидимся на этих каникулах. Джеральд сообщил о мини-турнире на Поле Джеральда, как в старые добрые времена. До встречи, Хельга.

Я не смогла заставить себя выговорить хоть пару слов. Когда он ушел, я ощутила себя облокотившейся о стену и сползла на холодный пол.

— Вот и все… Ты уезжаешь… — я сделала обрывистый вдох. — Будешь взмывать вверх, за облака, и смотреть на мир… без меня, — я закрыла глаза и представила, как он летает в ярко-голубом небе с улыбкой, какой никогда не доводилось украшать его лицо ранее. — Он будет счастлив… Ты будешь таким счастливым, мой безупречный ангел, летая среди облаков.

Я привстала и открыла глаза, заставляя себя подняться, выйти из школы и направиться к своему дому.

 _Я бы только хотела, чтобы ты взял меня с собой._


End file.
